<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masquerade by teamchaosprez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977099">Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez'>teamchaosprez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With the Stars and Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is trans, Consensual Sex, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, Vaginal Fingering, akechi's 20 and akira's 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide your face so the world will never find you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With the Stars and Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dw about this being in a series it's just so i can keep track of what i actually write in my hc'd timeline and what i don't; the last one's got nothing to do with this</p><p>anyway enjoy the filth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goro Akechi was bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the first brilliant ideas that Shido had after being released from prison was a party amidst Tokyo’s wealthier residents to try and raise money for the families of mental shutdown victims. Goro was not wealthy and had been out of the public eye for long enough that he wasn’t especially influential anymore, but Shido had insisted that he show up anyway. The detective had a sneaking suspicion that he was only there to get more brownie points for Shido; to prove he was closer to the side of justice than he had been over the years he was building up level upon level of corruption. Or perhaps because he was trying to become a father twenty years too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he hadn’t particularly wanted to attend the party. It was the efforts of his boyfriend, Akira Kurusu, that got him to leave the university coursework he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather be doing at home and drag himself to the hotel ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least there was no conceivable way that most people could recognize him under the mask. Most of the fangirls that fawned over him when he was a celebrity had moved onto other things in the two and a half years since his last television interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You having fun?” Akira asked him as they met in the middle of the room for a dance, and Goro couldn’t help but admire his face in the dim lighting for a moment. His features accentuated by shadow, a mask covering half his face with dark eyes framed by thick lashes. It felt familiar, stirred something in the detective that he’d pushed down since he was hospitalized after getting shot by his cognitive double.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost made this whole thing worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not,” he responded in a quiet sigh, and let Akira lead him back to a darker corner of the ballroom. Most of the party’s guests had converged to the lighter areas of the room, schmoozing off of each other and trying to make connections. It was barely even about the charitable cause anymore; he wondered what the changed Shido would think if he saw that this ball was just an excuse for other politicians and wealthy citizens to get all the more corrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it possible for someone to get distorted again after their heart was changed? If it was, he was certain his father would find a way to do so. He didn’t believe that he’d changed - not in a significant manner. The prison sentence and sacrificing the election had been a joke in the grand scheme of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long until we can go home again?” he asked, feeling a headache form the more he thought about it. This was a miserable idea, regardless of how good Akira looked in his mask. “You’re going to have to make me curry and coffee to make up for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.” Akira brought Goro’s hand up to his lips, pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles. The detective couldn’t help his face going bright red. “Let’s just stay for another half an hour. That way we can say we stuck around for two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been an hour and a half?” He blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sound that Goro </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated to love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” the former phantom thief murmured in a voice low in both volume and tone, leaning in close enough to Goro’s ear that his warm breath could be felt against the detective’s skin. He shuddered. “Let’s sneak away and make this last half hour worth it, if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he did. His face was bright red and he was cursing the hold his boyfriend had on him to make this thought actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>arousing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he did very much get Akira’s drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slightly shorter man laughed again, and grabbed the detective by the wrists to tug him along into a nearby hallway. The area was secluded, the ballroom door soundproofed, but it was brightly lit and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> doors. The risk of getting caught was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> high, but that only served to make Goro even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on. The risk was </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was tugged down to the window at the end of the hall and pushed up against the window, he stopped caring altogether. Akira pulled off his mask and then Goro’s in turn, and their lips met like it was the last night in the world. His suit was unbuttoned, the dress shirt under it, and his head fell back to clunk against the cold glass of the window as Akira’s gloved hand ran up his warm abdomen, the tips of his fingers dancing along the scars just under his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your final answer?” Akira asked, and nibbled at the side of his neck. His tone was almost insufferably smug. “Do you want this, Goro? You have to say it out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got that his boyfriend just wanted consent, but did he need to be such a pain in the ass about it? He sighed heavily, closed his eyes. “Stop being an ass and fuck me already, Kurusu,” he grumbled, and Akira laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Goro could complain again, Akira’s leg had driven up between his legs and put the pressure against his groin that he’d been hoping for. A soft “ah” was the only noise he made at first as Akira’s hands went to rest against his hips, grinding him down against his leg; it wasn’t quite what he’d been hoping for, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and by god was it something that felt good. He threw his head back and rolled his hips a little to get the extra friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, the wetness in his pants felt uncomfortable. He could only pray it didn’t leave a stain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss was pressed against his throat, and Akira’s hand finally took off his glove. Goro was breathing heavily and watching with half lidded eyes as the piece of clothing was stashed in his boyfriend’s jacket pocket. The now free hand cupped Goro’s chin as its owner pressed their lips together in another heated kiss. He was so distracted by the contact that he didn’t notice his boyfriend’s hand sneaking down his abdomen; barely noticed his fingers playing with the waistband of his dress pants and underwear. As a result, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught off guard when contact was finally made to his opening. He jolted, legs spreading a bit to seek out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former thief’s skilled fingers rubbed against his opening, massaged the rim and dipped inside. Goro moaned softly, and the hand of Akira’s that was not currently occupied clamped over his mouth. He shivered, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck. He struggled to keep himself upright, and so didn’t; one leg hooked around Akira’s middle, and most of his weight rested upon the other’s leg. “What if we get caught, Goro?” the slightly shorter of the two asked, his tone an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> obviously fake innocent one. “All the most important people in Tokyo would know how much of a slut you are. Your reputation would be ruined. Maybe they’d even want to try you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated how those words went right to his groin. He’d hate if that </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened, of course, but the </span>
  <b>idea</b>
  <span> of it mainly served to turn him on more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be shamed and humiliated in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>tantalizing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s middle and index fingers dipped into his opening, found his sweet spot with a practiced expertise. His long, loud whine was muffled by Akira’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You getting close?” Akira asked knowingly, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the corner of his mouth. Goro could feel his breathy little chuckle more easily than he could hear it over the ringing of his ears; he nodded, forcing himself to come up with a response. “Go ahead, then.” His fingers picked up a steady pace of thrusts. “Go ahead and cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And cum, Goro did. His legs turned to jelly as a wave of pleasure hit him, and his bundle of nerves landing hard on Akira’s thigh caused an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span> second wave of it. He leaned against his boyfriend, who murmured soft words of praise and kissed along his cheek and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he calmed down, Akira pulled away and checked his watch. “Looks like we still have another fifteen minutes before it’s time to go,” he commented nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just fingered Goro in the hallway of a very public and very fancy hotel. “Let’s wash our hands and go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the detective couldn’t accept the other man getting him off and then just carrying it on like nothing happened. Without thinking much about it, he grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and flipped their positions so that Akira was pinned against the cool glass of the window instead. He kissed him, kissed him so hard and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span> that their teeth clacked together. He bit down on his boyfriend’s lower lip, an action that won a low groan from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really just want to get back to the party without letting me return the favor?” he asked, unbuttoned the collar of Akira’s suit in order to press a gentle kiss against the side of his neck and then bite down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard enough that there would probably be a mark there later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, I guess not,” Akira responded, and Goro took pride in the light catch of his voice and the little gasp he left out moments later. His finger dipped under the band of Akira’s pants and underwear to drag along his entrance, and he let out a quiet - almost dark - chuckle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Goro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” he asked, teasing, as he pulled his finger back and stuck it into his mouth to clean it. Akira’s face turned bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t on a bit of a time limit, Goro might have teased him more, but as it stood he felt the need to have a bit of mercy. His hand dipped back into Akira’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was far more quick and rough with Akira than he was with him, and it was something he knew his boyfriend was glad for. His thrusts were quick and calculated, a thumb remaining against Akira’s bundle of nerves as his fingers pistoned in and out of his opening. Luckily for both of them, the former phantom thief was something of a quiet lover, only quiet gasps and twitches letting Goro know that he was doing something right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if we got caught like this?” Goro asked, resting their foreheads together as he worked him hard and fast. “What would the public think if they found you, once the hero of Japan, so high and mighty and just, helpless at the hands of the detective prince?” He targeted Akira’s sweet spot then, feeling him writhe against the wall in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his boyfriend’s face the entire time. So red, nose wrinkled in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro kissed him again, accidentally forcing the back of his head to smack against the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goro - I - I’m -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close?” the detective finished his sentence for him, and bit down on the side of his neck hard. Akira gasped, and nodded. “So naughty… but alright. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to let the sound of Akira groaning and the feeling of his walls fluttering around his fingers get him smug, but it was incredibly difficult. Goro pulled his fingers out as his boyfriend slowed down, and licked them clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Goro remarked cheerfully, and took their masks back from where they’d landed on the floor. He stuck Akira’s back on his face, and then his own. “Shall we go home for another round?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please kudos &amp; comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>